Corrupted
by Olly Is spoopy
Summary: Off color ruby and corrupted blue sapphire, together at last.
1. Chapter 1

**_Earth was seemingly perfect before the war._**

 ** _At least that what sapphire thought._**

She was a seemingly perfect gem in every sense. She had gentle featured, was the exact color that a sapphire was meant to be, and her future vision was the clearest in her court. Though something always seemed to be missing.

Everywhere she went she had a guard with her. Whether it be a quartz or an agate, they were always a mindless brute or too full of themselves to have meaningful conversations. She was treated like fragile china, an item. Being referred to as "Your clarity" made her stomach churn.

After many long millennia, she requested her own personal ruby guard. She hoped they were kind, and weren't mindless like every other gem she'd encountered. She requested one with a belly gem, specifically. Those gems were known for their caring nature.

The day she was set to come out of the ground came and went, many more weeks going by without any sign that she would form. Then, out of the blue, she popped out of the ground with a loud crash. Sapphire was already there, waiting. The small ruby sat shaking on the ground.

 _"It's... pink! Defective! Just shatter them already!"_

Yelling from the crowd that had form became deafening. Sapphire walked closer to examine the pink gem further.

"Come now, there's work to do."

Sapphire held out her hand and offered a small friendly smile. The crowd quieted down and quiet murmurs echoed through the room.

"Y-you aren't g-g-going to shatter m…me?"

Ruby asked timidly, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course not, my dear ruby. Now come."

Sapphire parted her hair to look Ruby in the eye. A hot pink flush spread across Ruby's face as she took sapphires hand to stand up. Sapphire turned and walk back to her quarters, Ruby followed behind with her hands held tight against their sides.

News of such a high-ranking sapphire taking pity on an off-color spread quickly through the courts. Sapphire knew what their punishments would be. She'd lose her status and Ruby would be shattered. Quickly, they fled on an older ship that had been out of commission because of engine problems. Sapphire knew they would need a ship that wouldn't be missed.

They spent over 4 millennia on Earth, learning how to live and finding themselves. All Sapphires life she had lived day to day, praying for change. Now she could finally truly live, and it was her own heaven.

When the rebellion started, they hid from the rebels. They feared the fate they might meet, or that they would be returned to Homeworld as a sort of offering. Together they hid for hundreds of years, every day became more taxing than the last.

Finally, they day sapphire had been dreading finally arrived. The war was basically over, but tension was high. She sat beside Ruby in a grassy meadow they had loved to visit. Ruby had noticed Sapphires somber moods and started to count every time she smiled. Today it was 0.

"Ruby."

Sapphire took her hand and stood up.

"I need you to know, I'll love you forever… and always."

She pulled Ruby into a tight hug and tears streamed down the center of her face. No matter how prepared she thought she was this was the most difficult thing she'd ever done.

"Please… forgive me."

Before Ruby could respond, she grabbed her gem and poofed her. Sapphire bubbled her and teleported her far away, into the earth's crust. She was finally safe.

"Forgive me."

She fell to the ground and a sob echoed through her chest. Before she could wallow any more, a rumble shook the earth. A loud sharp ringing noise filled her ears and she felt her form ripping itself apart. Spiked swelled from her body and her gem darkened. 'Corruption' was the only word in her mind.

 _She knew from the moment she laid eyes on that small pink gem, that this was her fate, but it didn't matter. Ruby was worth it._


	2. A new beginning

When Ruby reformed, her body felt like it was on fire. Her vision was blurred so badly that she could barely make out the hazy shapes before her. They were definitely gems, she could tell from their odd colors. Was she back on Homeworld? The thought made a freezing shiver run down her aching spine.

"Is she.. ok?"

An unfamiliar voice asked quietly. They sounded more gentle than most gems she'd encountered so far. Another voice cut in that made her cringe. She would recognize an agates voice no matter how out of it she was.

"She's been bubbled since the rebellion, so I would assume not, Olivine. "

She said in a stern tone, laced with.. concern? Odd. Soon she realized that the gentle one must be an Olivine Peridot. A finger probed her side, she shifted away.

"She moved!"

Another gem squeaked. She tried to memorize what each person sounded like but it made her head pound. She felt her body be lifted and she let out a strained groan.

"Let's just take her to the house. And Perido, don't touch her. "

She had been picked up by the Agate. Why were they so gentle? She'd never met one who showed so much care for a useless ruby like herself.

"S..sa-pphi..re"

Ruby croaked, each word burned more than the last. She heard everyone abruptly stopped, and the air felt thick like honey.

"Oh my stars. Does she mean.. _the corrupted sapphire?"_

The peridot asked, her voice dropping to a whisper at the last words. They all went silent once more, shock radiated from them like suffocating waves.

"I mean she was in a blue bubble, maybe the sapphire saved her and got corrupted?"

A new voice chimed in, their voice was almost child-like. Ruby forced her eyes open and felt tears begin to fall. Sapphire was corrupted, and it was all her fault.

"Where.. i-is Sap-phi..re?"

Ruby asked the agate holding her. She felt her stiffen, obviously uncomfortable answering that question.

"She's bubbled in our house. We keep her in a bubble so she isn't suffering. "

The Olivine Peridot said with a defeated sigh. Ruby clenched her fists and struggled from the agates grasp. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Tears dripped down her rosy pink skin. The skin she should've been shattered for, the skin that had gotten her Sapphire corrupted. A burning hatred began to build in her stomach.

"Take.. me.. to h-her."

Ruby sputtered, her whole body rattled and shook from the sobs that reverberated from her throat.

"Maybe we should poof her again, she looks unstable."

The second peridot suggested, earning another sigh from Olivine. The agate stepped forward and dropped to ome knee. Even sitting she was much taller than Ruby.

"You do it Moss, you're stronger."

Olivine mumbled, her voice was soft and ebbed away into more deafening silence. Ruby clenched the grass under her hands and shook her head. She realized the agate must be the Moss variety. Not rare, but they took enough resources to be valuable.

"I apologize."

Moss said shortly and touched Ruby's gem, poofing her within seconds. Ruby's vision went black and she felt the familiar warmth of being stuck in her gem. She could barely see out of her gem, and hazy shapes seemed to fly by faster than she could make out.

"Lets bubble her with the sapphire, maybe it'll calm her down."

She could faintly hear them all speaking, though it sounded like she was under water. The thought of being beside sapphire once more made her gem tingle, and her breathing slowed. She could finally rest.


	3. Ice cold

Ruby would never get used to the feeling of reforming, though this time she wasnt as disoriented. She could see clearly but her mind still felt like it was dancing in dizzying circles.

 _"Look, shes awake."_

Olivine said quietly. Ruby looked up to see that all 4 gems were in a circle around her. She made a mental note of all of them. A Moss Agate, 2 Peridots, and a small Topaz. She liked the bigger peridot, her voice was soothing.

 _"How do you feel?"_

Moss asked, it was seemingly more for curiosity than concern. Ruby shrugged and noticed the Topaz was holding a yellow bubble with a small blue gem inside.

"I'm f-fine."

She said quickly and began to shake a bit, crawling towards Topaz like a curious animal. She kept her eyes trained on the bubble and hot tears began to fall down her face.

 _"I need.. to see Sapphire."_

Ruby sputtered, looking to Topaz with red pleading eyes. Topaz looked at Moss who gave a small curt nod. Topaz sighed and popped the bubble, gently handing the gem to Ruby.

 _"Oh my stars.. I-im so.. im so sorry.."_

Ruby hugged the gem tightly as she began to sob once more. She kissed the gem gently and ran her finger along the triangular facets and tried to wipe the tears that flooded down her cheeks. She saw the gem begin to glow and set it down gently on the floor before scooting backwards.

Moss summoned her whip, and Olly summoned her shield. They looked concerned for whatever was about to form from that gem.

 _"No matter what she looks like, she'll always be the only star in my galaxy."_

Ruby mumbled softly, staring wide eyed at the gem. She winced as a bright light flashed, the form of a 4 legged creature had begun to form. Ruby's eyes filled with tears once more when she was fully formed. She was only a bit taller than Ruby, her body was a blue ombre and horns sprouted from her head. Ruby began to shake and her body felt numb as she crawled towards her.

 _"S-sapph..ire?"_

Ruby asked with a choked sob. The beast looked down at Ruby's pitiful shaking form and sniffed her. She let out a quiet huff and nudged Ruby's forehead with her own. The smooth cold surface of Sapphires gem slid across Ruby's forehead, earning another sob from her.

 _"What.. what happened to y-you?"_

Ruby asked, not expecting an answer. She reached out her hand and gently ran her fingers through the thick fur that covered her head and spine. A small smile formed on Ruby's tear soaked face, leaving the battle ready gems around her baffled.

 _"You're still the most beautiful gem I've laid my eyes on, my dear Sapphire"_


End file.
